


Squeezed by Strength

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Inanimate Transformation, Sluttification, Transformation, body pillow tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Bradamante, upset that she doesn't have anybody to fight, ends up badgering Mordred. After a little 'nudge' from an outside source, she wants to do more than just fight, she wants to play!
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 3





	Squeezed by Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 6.

The halls of Chaldea were always filled with life, thanks to the many heroes and legends that filled them. Due to their shared goal of saving the stream of time and preventing the incineration of Human History, most of them were able to tolerate one another, even if they had some qualms from their prior life.

Most. Thankfully, Bradamante was one of the ones that could get along with anybody. It’s just that nobody really wanted to spend too much time with her, because of her personality and tendency to go overboard…

“Haaaaah… Why won’t anybody go at it with me?” The blonde girl, commonly associated with Charlemagne’s paladins, sighed as she threw her hands behind her head. As strong as she was, she never had the smarts to work her way through these sorts of situations…

She had to do something. Otherwise she’d just end up alone, and the only person she’d be able to fight would be Astolfo, since he was the only Paladin that had arrived he…

The gears inside the blonde girl’s head started to turn. Slowly, painfully, but just far enough that an idea cranked its way into existence. Oh yes, she knew exactly what she could do..!

After all, if the only one that bothered to fight her was that pink-haired near-insane nymphomaniac, then that meant that she just had to act like him and then she’d get people to…

No, wait, that wouldn’t work. He had a dick, she didn’t. So she proverbially shelved that idea, rubbing at her chin with more vigor as she really worked her brain to the bone to try and figure out a plan.

“If I can’t act like him, how am I going to get a chance to test my strength with my friends…” Bradamante muttered repeatedly, steam rising out of her ears. What could she do, what could she do..!?

As she kept just standing there in the middle of the hallway, several people passed her by. People that she didn’t notice because they didn’t bother speaking up, and because she was too busy trying to think that she had shut down her sense of awareness. It’d only trigger if somebody tried to bother her.

“Oi! Bradamante! STOP STANDING AROUND!”

Thankfully, there were people that were just as unaware of common courtesy as she was. And the person who just happened to be loud enough to break her concentration was the Knight of Treachery, Mordred.

Bradamante blinked a couple of times, even after she got rather obviously kicked in the ass by her fellow blonde. “Oh! Hey, Mordred! Wanna fight?” She asked, giggling and grinning as she put up her dukes, ready to go a round with one of her favorite opponents.

“Hell no. I just wanted you to stop standing around, people’ve been whispering about you.” Mordred shot back, turning around and walking away almost immediately. Now that she had dealt with the girl standing in the hall, she had better things to take care of. Like dealing with her Father and the many versions of her.

Or at least that’s what she would’ve done, if the Lancer-class blonde didn’t suddenly grab her and wrap her arms around her like she would a pillow. “Noooo! I wanna fight!” She cried out as she squeezed extra tight around the Saber-class Knight, hoping to urge her into a fight by pestering her enough. That should do the trick, it always did the trick when she did it to Charlemagne and Astolfo!

“Let! Go!” The red-clad Knight shouted as she shook off her ‘friend’, tossing her into a wall as she started stomping off. She wasn’t about to stop here and have “fun”. Not with this idiot, anyway.

Bradamante pouted as she slowly slid off the wall, huffing and crossing her arms. Great, how was she supposed to get a fight now? Surely there wasn’t anything that could… that…

She blinked a couple of times as she noticed a hole in space-time on the other wall, with a mask looking straight at her. A strange figure, that seemed to have nothing but malice in mind for people. At least, that’s what she thought she saw on it. It might also be a trickster, how was she supposed to know, the mask didn’t actually have expressions!

The masked individual stared straight at her for a second, before a shock pierced all the way through the blonde Lancer, causing her to pant and gasp as a new need welled up within her. A need to… a need to…

Oh, she knew exactly what she needed. Of course, how stupid of her! And look, the best person for the job was not far from here! She had better hurry after her and make sure she couldn’t get away!

“MOOOOOOORRRDREEEEEEED!” Bradamante shouted, her eyes having taken on a pink hue as she dashed down the halls with maniacal speed, not noticing the hole in spacetime disappearing moments after she took off…

The blonde Saber, surprised to see the Lancer chasing after her with this much intensity, called forth her trusty blade Clarent. “The hell’s gotten into you!?” She shouted as she was just about to bring that very same blade down on the aggressor.

Only to be tackled to the floor by said aggressor, her body seizing up thanks to the girl wrapping her arms and legs around her like some sort of abstract predator. “Mordred! I wanna play with you, and you can’t say no!”

“NO!” Mordred immediately shouted back in her ‘friend’s face, gritting her teeth as she tried to struggle against her grip. Why did the madwoman with an even less coherent grasp on the world around her than the pink-haired femboy have to be so damned strong!?

Bradamante giggled and drooled as she squeezed down on her blonde friend even tighter, her eyes glowing ever slightly as she kissed the girl’s lips. “No saying no! We’re playing! I’ll be the owner, and you’ll be the product!” She chimed, her mind clearly having gotten even looser than usual.

“Owner? Product? The hell are you talking about!?” The british Saber shouted, letting out strange moans as she felt her body growing softer with every squeeze. Like the insides of her body were being transformed into something to compensate for the strength of all this squeezing.

Not that she knew that she was actually transforming, it was just the sensations she was aware of. She couldn’t notice the fact that her rigid body was turning into nothing more than an illustration on top of something. While her insides were expanding, filling out that ‘illustration’ in the process. 

The more that Bradamante squeezed her, the bigger she grew. Until she was a good meter or so bigger than the girl trying to use her as a toy. Of course, she wasn’t actually much bigger if you looked at the actual illustration, it was just to make her more comfortable to squeeze.

Her ‘body’ lengthened in both ends, leaving her ‘illustration’ untouched as it got softer and softer. All while she eventually felt like she had grown wider, though she couldn’t see herself getting fatter, much less from whatever magic was causing this hellish experience…

“Damnit, let me mo-” Mordred tried to speak, only for her lips and her very face to finally flatten out and turn into a proper illustration. On the cover that clung to the ‘filling’ of her body. That is to say…

She finally finished her transformation into a body pillow. Something that she only just realized after the next squeeze, considering the sensation of being hugged spread out even further than it should. Like there was more stuff that was part of her than just her body.

The imprint of her body wasn’t exactly impressive either. At least, not on the side facing the blonde Lancer. She was just scowling and blushing a little, like she usually did whenever she got too emotional around one of her friends.

“Ahhh! That’s it! That’s fun!” Bradamante giggled as she lifted up her body pillow friend, dashing straight towards her room in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t just play with her new best soft friend in the open, after all! She needed to make sure that she had all the privacy she’d ever need!

Mordred wanted to scream as she was yanked all over the place. She wanted to beat in the idiot’s skull and make sure that she understood that she was never to do this ever again. But she couldn’t do either of those things, because she was little more than an embarrassed illustration on the pillow cover…

An illustration that the blonde Lancer was absolutely obsessed over, considering the fact that she almost immediately shoved the pillow between her legs once she slammed it down on her bed. “Mordred! Mordred! Moooorrrdreeeed!” She shouted repeatedly, grinding herself up and down that wonderful pillow and leaking juices all over the cover, gasping and panting in repeat succession…

The blonde Saber imprinted on the pillow gagged internally as she felt this rough and rowdy kind of stimulation. She was using her to masturbate, plain and simple! What kind of person just does that!? Turns them into a pillow and uses them like this!?

It was outrageous! It was the worst! It made her want to kill her right and there! She wanted to actually brutalize her more than she wanted to deal with her Father, and the latter had been a thorn in her side since she was born! That was how much anger coursed through her with every thrust from her friend’s body against her pillowy self…

And yet… and yet..! Why did it feel so good!? Why!?

Mordred panted and gasped inside her mind as she kept getting humped by the blonde that hugged her and loved her like a dearly treasured plushie, the kind of love that she had never before felt. That love, amplified with the power that had turned her into a pillow, made it increasingly hard for her to defend herself against the pleasure that came with this dry humping.

Not only that, but the more aroused she grew, the more her body started to change. Or rather, the imprint on the pillow changed. Her clothes were strewn around her, and her naked body was on full display. One of her hands were cupping her tits, and the other was spreading her lower lips to allow for full access, a hole even cut out right there if somebody with a dick wanted to get a little bit frisky…

It wasn’t just the way that she was displayed on the pillow that had changed. Her very ability to think as anything but a pillow was turning into little more than juices that were going to make the inside extra squishy.

Her frowning expression melted into one of pure delight and pleasure as she fell further and further down, letting her look even more fit for this kind of body pillow in the process. And honestly, with her mind turning into little more than a pleasure-filled soup, she couldn’t be happier, her ecstatic face imprinted on the pillow reflecting her inner happiness.

Bradamante gasped and panted as she kept grinding up against that pillow, giggling as she started kissing the thing as well. On the face, on the shoulders, on the tits, on the pussy, on every little specific part of the imprint as she possibly could, only to then let out a powerful scream as she let the juices pour out of her pussy as she climbed a little too far over the climactic wall.

Mordred’s fate was sealed, her body permanently frozen into a depraved shape on top of the strange pillow as she was covered in her friend’s juices. The feminine cum would serve as the proverbial glue keeping her to the pillow, preventing any magic from transforming her back for the next little while.

Though, given how much she enjoyed the humping, she probably didn’t mind. Happy, as long as she got humped…

All while the masked one that had enabled this kept watching, collecting yet another copy of the Treacherous Knight’s self in the process...


End file.
